Story of Gener
My name is Gener, and for as long as I remember I was called Sora, I honestly don't know why I know that 'cause my name was never Sora. But I figured out I posses great abilities, making barriers, shooting fire, but out of one thing, that I call the Dragon Blade I know how I got it and I will tell you how. When I was kid I always played on an island, I meet a man named Aros. When I was moving Aros touched my arm and I saw a golden light. 2 years later, Aros died of a a man who killed him with a sword, I prayed every night so that his soul could rest in peace. Then I had a dream, I was on a glass circle with me on it, then I heared "Gener" I looked around and saw Aros "Aros!' I screamed, he was not happy "My real name is Sora, and now you know that, I need to combine with your heart so I could still fight, you in?" Aros said Sora went into Gener's heart "I feel, soft and warm." Gener said 12 years later at 19... I still don't know what it means, but I know one thing, I see this guy, named Nento . Who is he? He looks like my best friends, Dragon, he died 2 years ago, I remember a dream I had that night, I was standing on that glass circle, I heard "Remember me, my memory keeps me alive! I combine with your heart!" I woke up crying, I was sad because of his memory, I rememebered I got a letter the next day saying, My name is Asor, I am a keyblade maser, come to Yom Village to find me and see your keyblade. I went and met him, and he showed me sword with a Dragon as the handle, "This is what I found in your memorys of Sora and Dragon, a Dragon''blade''." Asor said. "Memorys?" I asked "Yes Sora was a keyblade weilder, the best at that." He added So I was always friend with a guy named Sora, so he's a master? I am now suppose to past somekind of a test. Gener grabed his Keyblade and began to train, Namine, inside of Suikou (Gener's girlfriend) was watching Gener. Suikou came in and said "You're a keyblade weilder." "Is that special?" Gener asked Khairi came out of Suikou, and Namine came out of Khairi "Of course it is." The all said Then Sora came out of Gener, Roxas came out of Sora, and Ventus came out of Roxas "You need to train, and you have a keyblade master, a "OK" master, and somewhat of a master, if you want to win to Ansem 7! Thats what I thought!" Sora screamed "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Gener screamed "Calm down." Suikou said "There just friends." "We're sending you to a friend of ours! Adam Jensen." Sora said Everything turned white, it was like Gener "Whiteout" "Hello Gener, Sora told me about you, you are to lead a new team of fighters, and I know your team, Sonic The Hedgehog, Son Goku, Me, and Musashi The Samurai." Adam said, looking at heartless up ahead. "This is my chance to prove my so called "Skill" To be contiuned! Category:Fanfiction